HM goes goffik
by Alexander Cheatham
Summary: a/n this is all intended for lulz,please do NOT take seriously
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe they were treating me like this. I was Hannah Montana for Christ's holy virgin sake!Just because I became a goff didn't mean they had a right to treat me this way!Oliver and Lilly were being total posers and blowing me off cause' they saw me shopping at Hot Topic.Just cuz I made Hannah into a punk gurl didn't mean I was gonna be a punk gurl.Lilly came over to me at lunch time 'Hey punk,I mean,Miley" "What do you what preppy freak,don't you see I'm gonna go sit with my new punk friends!" I looked longingly over at the goff table and saw my new friends bopping their head to MCR and Green Day.They were so fuckin' cool."Miley,plz don't go goffik,I need you to take me to the new Abercrombie Fashin show" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "No way, I told you I didn't want to talk to you cause' your mad I'm going punk.".Oliver came over and put his arm around Lilly's waist,they were going out now. "Why don't you posers leave me alone and stop moching off me cause' im famous". A turned around and a tear rolled down my cheek as I walked over to the cool goff table. "What wrong Murky" (that's my goff nickname) asked Cutt. I stared deep into his one green eye and one yellow eye. "My poser friends keep trying to turn me into one of them jus cuz I was one of them a day ago." "It's okay,they just need to fuc off and get a life,were going to Hot Topic later,wanna come?". I looked at Cutt,Dagger,Killer,Pop and Shot "okayI need to get more eyeliner anyway,im almost out" I held up my small eyeliner stick,everyone laughed and we listend to are punk ipods.


	2. Cutt is da hotust

When we got to Hot Topic I opend my mouth in had all dis goffik HM stuff.I mean,I had just turned goff yesterday and they already had stuff of me in HOT TOPICK!SCORE!Cutt put his hand on mai but. 'NOT ON DA FIRST DATE MISTER!' I it turned out it was Shot and his nasty fucin selff. "OMG!I cannot believe all the things they have of this WHORE SLUT SKANK HOE TRASHBAG COTTAGE CHEESE ASS they have here!This is a quality store for TRU punkser like meh!" Spat Killer. "What da fuc are u talkin aboot Killer?She is so fukin awsum!" "You js like her cause she is 'puke'!" "You mean punk, dumbass cheese whore feet fetish!". "It's okay Murky, Killer is just very depressed about the whole thing, she tried to be a pop punk star a couple of years ago and no one took her seriously." 4 some reasom Cutt talked normuly (a/n this was to add more lulz I guess?) "Wut da fuc are joo speakin Cutt?" I yelled. "WHAT DA HEL IS GOIN ON JOO DUM FAKERS!?" a cashier shotd at us. "Joo ne dto tke doon all dis HM stuff,she is such a dum fukin posr!"I slapped Killer acrss da facee.I rn out of da stor like I wood if I saw pete wentzzzz.I went to da CD store and listned to sum MCR and cute emo boy came ova to me but I kille dhim cuz Cutt waz da onlee gai 4 meh.


	3. Threesome betches

OMG!Cutt was so fuckin hawt!He cam ova to me at da CD store and kissed mee! " Miley, I think your ar an impeccable young lady and it would be an honor to date you."he took mai hand and kissed itt. "I dun kno wut jou juss YES!" I frenched him in front of every1 and sum prepz looked at us, I stuc out mai tonge at jus walked away and looked at Hilary Duff anfd shit.

Killer came up to us and loked julish.I smiled at hur payne and slaped Cutt on da grabed my bewb and I said 'O yes Cutt dere!'.Killer ran over to da emo boi I had seen earlier and made out wif pushed her off and went 2 his he waz gai.

We went to Claire's and looked at dere gai jewlree.I bot sum even do I had WAY moar money den all dis stuff costed.

We went to da food coart and I saw Lilly and Oliver dere.I went over to starbuckss,bought a cup of coffeeii and went to Lilly and poured it on her skin. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww you female dog!My face will be scorched with your hatred of my beatifulness now!" I rolled mai eyes and went back 2 cutt and da gang.

Shot loked at us and opened his mouf "Do u wanna have a threesome wif cutt and me?" he had a perverted smile on hiz face.I said "well,jou r fukin nasty,ut I luv gay punk emo bois,so yah.".

Will Murky,Cutt and Shot have a threesome?Find out next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
